Tux
by LylianLove
Summary: Jessi aparece con una bola de pelos en brazos y la promesa de que ella terminará amándola.¿Podrá Beca resistir?- One-shot Ligero Beca/Jessi
Solo quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes ya que si fuera mía habría mas momentos entre estos dos XD

Espero les guste.

* * *

-No-

Esa fue la primera palabra en salir de su boca cuando su muy adorado novio se le ocurrió presentarse en el acogedor departamento, que ambos compartían en Los Ángeles desde que se graduaron, con esa pequeña bola de pelos entre las manos. Casi toda negra salvo por sus patitas blancas que parecían unos adorables guantecitos, con los ojos casi cerrados como si le costara mucho trabajo abrirlos y unas orejitas tiernas que se movían hacia todo lados parecía una criatura de lo mas encantadora y linda; y esas no eran palabras que entraran en las preferencias de Beca Mitchell salvando la gran excepción de su novio quien (si, había que admitirlo... aunque no necesariamente a él) era encantador y lindo.

\- Jessi, no debiste traerlo aquí- siseó molesta tratando de dejar claro su pensamiento sobre el asunto.

\- Primero- dijo calmado, como quien explica una clase básica- es una niña, lo comprobé- su sonrisa aumentó y sumó un guiño divertido hacia su novia tratando de aligerar su humor. Ella solo rodó los ojos esperando que continúe.-Segundo, la estoy salvando de un destino horrible. Si no la traía conmigo terminaría en una perrera la pobre, sola, triste y desamparada. -añadió con dramatismo, exagerando todo lo posible para tratar de convencerla. Pudo ver un atisbo de lástima en sus ojos y se aferró a esa esperanza.- Dime que tú puedes mirar estos ojitos - dijo poniendo al minino frente a ella - y decirle que debe ir a un sucio, frío y tormentoso lugar a esperar una cruel muerte a pesar de tener solo cuatro semanas de vida.- y casi como si estuviese ensayado la criatura maulló lastimeramente y estiró la pata para tocar el rostro de Beca.

Suspirando en la derrota dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó con los pies bajo ella. Lo miró parado al lado de la puerta con la gatita en sus manos esperando a que pusiera en palabras su respuesta, aun cuando ya sabía la decisión.

-Es tu gato, es tu responsabilidad. Yo no me haré cargo de ella para nada y si rompe algo tú lo pagas. ¿Entendido?- aclaró como quien pone límites a su propio hijo de seis años, lo que no era muy distinto teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Jessi que empezó a saltar contento y corrió a llenarla de besos hasta hacerla reír.

-Verás como terminas amándola tanto como a mí- dijo Jessi antes de colocar un último beso en los labios de su chica y abrasarla tranquilo.

Miró a la gata muy pacífica acostada en la falda de su novio sin estar muy segura de su elección.

* * *

Solo dos días había estado el bendito bicho en la casa cuando Jessi había aprovechado el sábado para arrastrarla a ella, que no quería relacionarse con la criatura, a una veterinaria para vacunar a la pequeña y comprar todas las cosas necesarias. Porque por suerte, según él había dicho, junto al consultorio había una tienda de mascotas con todo lo que fuera indispensable.

El lugar, abarrotado de niños curiosos, apestaba a comida para perros mientras el chirriar de unas rueditas para hámster aturdían sus oídos. Esto estaba muy lejos de lo que ella esperaría de un tranquilo sábado.

-Mira ese collar Beca, es muy tierno. ¡Oh!, mira ese, es aun mejor- decía Jessi mientras la arrastraba por toda tienda. Ya había sido traumático para ella tener que escuchar los chillidos de la gatita cuando el veterinario la tomó, y no porque le gustara sino porque no soportaba el ruido, este lugar estaba acabando con su paciencia, que ya era poca de fábrica nomas. Miró a la pobre felina, ya que Jessi en el apuro de correr de un lugar de la tienda al otro se la había encajado a ella, acurrucada en sus brazos tratando de esconderse bajo su abrigo. Se ve que tenía la misma opinión que ella del lugar.

-Jessi, por favor, ya decide así nos vamos- exclamó sin ocultar el fastidio de su vos.

-Está bien, haremos lo siguiente. Yo compraré todo lo que hace falta para la gata muy rápido pero a cambio tú tienes que escoger el collar y sugerir al menos un nombre para ella ¿Trato?- dijo tranquilo. Él sabía que aunque no lo admitiera a ella le empezaba a gustar la pequeña criatura y quería hacer todo lo posible para que ellas se relacionaran, no solo por la gata sino que a la misma Beca, le haría bien tener un amor incondicional además del de él. Beca suspiró y volvió su vista a la bolita de pelos negra en sus brazos. Bueno, no era como si no hubiese pensado en un nombre para ella, solo no lo había mencionado.

-Está bien, trato hecho- fue la respuesta cansina de ella, Jessi no pudo más que sonreír a esto.

-Iré por allá, tu sigue buscando- dijo saliendo a las corridas en la dirección de las cajas de arena y otros productos.

Beca levantó a la gatita a su altura y la miró a los ojos azules. Jessi había bromeado varias veces sobre el parecido, lo que lo había llevado a convertirse en el objetivo de lo que ella tuviera a la mano para revolearle.

-Desde que te vi que creí que vestías un tuxedo, y a pesar de que se que eres niña, creo que Tux sería un buen nombre, ¿qué opinas?- como toda respuesta la gatita maulló y puso su pata con delicadeza en la nariz de la chica. Tomando eso como una respuesta afirmativa y no queriendo que nadie la tachara de loca por hablar con un gato, la puso nuevamente entre sus brazos y miró hacía el estante frente a ella. Luego de analizar las distintas opciones optó por un collar que parecía una bandolera blanca con pequeños dibujos de notas musicales y la llevó a la caja donde Jessi amontonaba cosas sin parar.

* * *

Beca se recostó sobre el sofá cansada del duro día que había tenido en el trabajo. Un jefe molesto, un horario estresante, un salario que no compensaba el sufrimiento y un compañero que la acosaba habían acabado con toda su paciencia y la habían dejado al borde de la histeria. Necesitaba relajarse y descansar, necesitaba dormir pero no creía que el dolor de cabeza se lo permitiera.

Miró de reojo la nota sobre la mesita frente al sofá y la tomó.

"Dulce y bella Beca:"

El encabezado escrito con la letra de su tonto novio al menos le arrancó una sonrisa.

"Tuve que ir a una reunión de trabajo con mi adorado jefe (nótese el sarcasmo aquí, amor) para poder conservar mi adorado trabajo (sigue el sarcasmo), mientras mis adorados compañeros pueden disfrutar de su tarde libre (he notado la mala influencia que eres para mi al releer esta nota y ver que es 100% sarcasmo).

Volveré a la noche, solo te ruego le sirvas su comida a Tux.(imagina mis ojos de cachorrito aquí).

Te amo (sin ningún sarcasmo, solo la realidad)

Tu Jessi."

No pudo evitar reír de la nota muy a su pesar, aunque no le hiciese gracia tener que encargarse de la minina en cuestión. Si bien la pequeña de un mes y medio había demostrado ser toda una dama con muy buena conducta, muy higiénica y muy cariñosa, aun no le caía del todo bien, o al menos no quería aceptarlo.

Bueno, la nota explicaba la ausencia de su querido novio aun cuando por su estado actual no la había notado. Suspiró cansada sin muchas ganas de moverse.

Un maullido a su lado captó su atención. Miró a la criaturita que la observaba atentamente sentada al lado del sofá. Aun era muy pequeña para poder subir por si sola por lo que generalmente recurría a mirarlos así cuando quería hacerles compañía. Resignada, Beca alargó su mano, la tomó con cuidado la subió dejándola en el espacio que sobraba sobre ella debido a su escaza altura. La gatita no conforme, se deslizó con delicadeza hasta el abdomen de su dueña y se acostó allí acurrucada.

Beca analizó la situación. No le molestaba que el animalito estuviera ahí, no era pesada ni molesta... pero el hecho de que Jessi tuviera razón en que se estaba encariñando mucho con ella si la picaba un poco. Revisó mentalmente pros y contras antes de estirar la mano con la idea de apartarla. Pero la criaturita empezó a ronronear de gusto y Beca no tuvo corazón para quitarla de ahí. Asentó su mano sobre ella y empezó a rascarle la oreja, algo que había notado le gustaba mucho cuando Jessi lo hacía. La pequeña se estiró un poco aceptando la caricia sin dejar de emitir el constante sonido.

Sin notarlo, eso mismo fue relajando a la morena que en pocos minutos se encontró cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Jessi llegó ya bien entrada la noche y notó la luz la sala encendida y un silencio envolvente. Dejó sus cosas al lado de la puerta mientras miraba la habitación. Notó los pies de Beca asentados en el costado del sillón. Sonriendo se asomó a verla. Su sonrisa creció más aun cuando la vio dormida con la pequeña gatita sobre su pecho y una mano sobre ella como protegiéndola de que cayera.

Él sabía que le encantaba la bolita de pelos, como la llamaba a veces, y había notado la preferencia de la gatita hacia su novia aun por encima de él que era quien jugaba con ella y la alimentaba. Solo hacía falta que oyera la puerta para que corriera a recibirla y siempre buscaba estar la medio de ellos en el sofá pero con la cabeza en la falda de ella, casi como si esperara a que ella la aceptara de verdad para poder subir completamente sobre ella.

Suspiró feliz y decidió llevar a su dulce ángel (que lo mataría de una forma muy sangrienta si el dijera esos calificativos en vos alta) a la cama para que descansara más cómoda. Rodeó el sofá y la levantó con cuidado notando como, aun dormida, sostenía aun mas a la criaturita contra ella protegiéndola. Tux abrió los ojos y le dedicó un maullido en señal de saludo. El sonrió mientras las llevaba a ambas hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

No tenía ya razones para no admitir que la condenada gata le había ganado el corazón, muy a su pesar. La cosita esa tenía una capacidad impresionante de relajarla luego de un día malo, podía hacerla reír y hasta sonreír con ternura.

Aun no le había dicho a Jessi porque sabría que la molestaría hasta el cansancio aunque sospechaba que el ya lo sabía aunque esperaba que naciera de ella decirlo.

Le encantaba Tux en todo sentido y la gatita tenía preferencias por sus caricias, inclusive se dejaba bañar por ella cosa que su novio no conseguía. Jessi había bromeado un par de veces diciendo que lo habían aislado y dejado aparte, aunque ella sabía que estaba encantado con la situación.

Sus amigas se habían sorprendido de la relación que mantenía con la criatura ya que no esperaban ver a una Beca tan dulce y tierna, según sus palabras. Igual habían quedado encantadas con la gatita y ella se había comportado a la altura siendo muy sociable y solo huyendo al regazo de Beca cuando se había cansado de tanta atención.

Aun así, a pesar de todas las señales claras, la morena se negaba a admitir en vos alta lo que Jessi quería oír.

Fue un jueves cuando por fin lo dijo.

Lidia, una molesta compañera de Jessi que Beca detestaba debido a que no paraba de coquetear con su novio, había caído de sorpresa argumentando en que necesitaba la ayuda del joven con algunas ideas para un proyecto que le habían encargado. Siendo el tipo bueno que él es no se había podido negar a pesar de sentir la mirada enojada de su novia quemándole la nuca.

Beca refunfuñó desde la cocina mientras oía la risa estúpida de esa zorra, que quería robarse a su novio. Confiaba en Jessi pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse molesta y frustrada.

Miró con tristeza a Tux que apoyada en la encimera, donde podía subirse desde hace poco. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos posicionándose frente a su dulce compañera y suspiró.

-Odio a esa perra, ojalá pudiese matarla con la mirada.- refunfuñó molesta mientras la gatita la miraba prestando toda la atención.

Un maullido de respuesta, seguido de una caricia con la pata en la nariz de Beca la hizo sonreír.

-Tienes razón, soy más madura que eso. No me rebajaré ante esa bruja. - Se levantó lentamente, mientras acariciaba a la gata y le daba un beso en la cabeza. Notó que el collar empezaba a quedarle chico y volteando anotó en la lista de pendientes comprar uno nuevo y llevarla a revisión con el veterinario. Sonrió al notar su propio cambio para con el minino. - Mejor me pongo a cocinar la cena para distraerme.- le dijo mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la heladera.

Tux respondió con otro maullido antes de abandonar la cocina.

Beca llevaba la mitad de la cena lista cuando escuchó el grito de Jessi - ¡No! ¡Tux eso no se hace!- extrañada por eso corrió a la sala para ver de qué se trataba. Notó la cara de enfado de Lidia, la mirada avergonzada de su novio y la completa tranquilidad de su gato mientras se apartaba de unos papeles que tenían pinta de ser muy importantes y aun mejor, de ser de la zorra.

-¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto la morena aunque resultaba evidente viendo la mancha de humedad sobre los benditos papeles. Le costaba no mostrar cuanto disfrutaba de la escena.

-No lo sé, ella nunca ha hecho esto antes- dijo Jessi algo confundido mirando a su bola de pelos favorita que se sentaba tranquila en el sillón del frente.- Tux solo vino y orinó sobre los papeles, es muy extraño. Siempre hizo sus necesidades en su caja, desde que la trajimos nunca tuvimos ningún incidente de este tipo.- Beca miró los papeles y la cara de furia de la mujer en su sofá.

-Qué raro que lo hiciera, será mejor que me la lleve de aquí.- dijo sin estar nada triste por la situación.- Aquí Tux- dijo y obedientemente la gata corrió hacia ella y se subió a su hombro. Jessi siempre se sorprendía de ese truco que había aprendido la criatura por ella misma.- Dejaré que sigan trabajando - comentó la morena antes de abandonar la habitación.

Llegando a la cocina bajó el hombro hacia la mesada dando a entender a su gata que debía bajar. La pequeña siempre obediente a su dueña descendió con cuidado.

\- No debiste hacer eso- la regañó con cariño antes de mirar que nadie viniera y regalarle un trozo del pollo que cocinaba.- Gatita mala.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le rascaba la oreja.

Unos minutos después y escuchó movimiento cerca de la puerta, señal de que la intrusa se iba. Sonriendo salió a despedirla.

-Espero las ideas te ayuden y lamento mucho lo de tus papeles.- decía un Jessi algo apenado, aunque no demasiado. Sabía que Beca había disfrutado mucho del momento.

-No te preocupes, conseguiré las copias de respaldo de Jeffrey- dijo y luego mirando a Beca sonrió de forma cínica- gracias por recibirme en tu casa, disculpas las molestias.-

Beca la vio acercarse a Jessi con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla y apretó los diente. Pero jamás sucedió ya que justo en ese momento, casi como un ninja, Tux saltó sobre la mujer siseando haciéndola sobresaltar y retroceder. No contenta con eso la gata empezó a bufarle mientras trataba de arañarla y morderla.

Beca corrió a recogerla del suelo y empujarla suavemente hacia el sofá mientras la mujer gritaba y saltaba. Parada en la parte alta del sillón Tux aun bufaba pero sin avanzar hacia ella.

-Ese bicho me odia - alcanzó a decir Delia antes de correr fuera del departamento cerrando de un portazo.

Jessi miraba estupefacto la puerta y luego a la gata. Su bolita de pelos se había convertido por un momento en un animal salvaje.

Vio a la gata bajar del sofá y de un salto subir a los brazos de Beca quien la miraba con la misma sorpresa que él. Se mantuvieron en silencio casi por un minuto sin saber cómo reaccionar. Beca fue la primera en hablar.

-Tienes razón, amo a mi gata- dijo con una sonrisa antes de encaminarse a la cocina mientras abrazaba a su mascota. Jessi largó una carcajada mientras la seguía.

Bueno, al menos había conseguido que lo admitiese.


End file.
